


Peeping Tom

by Rosypie3



Series: The Cake Chronicles [4]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, ethan nestor - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Ethan's fat ass, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, No Plot/Plotless, Peeping, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Ethan Nestor, Voyeurism, featuring Ethan's cake, ingestion of someones own cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosypie3/pseuds/Rosypie3
Summary: When she comes home she's in for a suprise.
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/Original Character(s), Ethan Nestor/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Cake Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911070
Kudos: 11





	Peeping Tom

The jangle of keys was heard as Sally unlocked the door, she pushed it open with her hip, arms full of groceries before depositing them on the counter. She was so focused on closing the door and putting away groceries that she didn’t hear anything amiss. It wasn’t until she had a minute to stop and be still that she heard it.

Somebody was moaning, and not just anybody, Ethan was moaning. Her curiosity was piqued, she had to investigate. Walking as quietly as she can she crept around the house trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. She was almost ready to give up hope before she found it. The door was to their bedroom, it was slightly ajar giving her enough room for her to clearly see Ethan with cock in hand. 

Ethan’s moans were slightly muffled as he was clearly trying to keep quiet but failing miserably. If Sally hadn’t been so distracted by putting the groceries away she would have noticed it much sooner. He was trying so hard to keep quiet, he was biting his bottom lip so forcefully that it was swollen. Ethan was sitting on the edge of their bed, he stopped pumping his dick electing to satisfy himself another way. Ethan went over to the bedside table and got out the lube and a dildo. He sat back down on the bed as he lubed up the dildo, spreading a generous amount of the clear thick substance up and down it until it was covered in it. Ethan then brought his legs up onto the bed, curling them beneath himself as he positioned the dildo under his ass. His backside was facing the door leaving her with a perfect view of his ass. 

She watched as Ethan slowly lowered himself onto the dildo. The big bright blue dildo slowly entered his pink asshole, stretching it open wide as he went. All the while delightful gasps and stutters of breath were escaping him until the dildo was fully in his ass, the impossibly big object fitting almost perfectly in his tight ass. Ethan took a moment to adjust to the feeling of being filled but his lust soon overtook him as he rocked up and down, the dildo sliding in and out of him as his asshole expanded and shrunk. It was a sight to behold as Ethan picked up speed, desperation taking root as he became impatient, his ass cheeks jiggled as he moved up and down.

Sally couldn’t hold back anymore, she fully opened the door to their bedroom. Ethan heard the creek of the door hinges surprise making him halt his movements, he stared up at her eyes wide and face flush with embarrassment. “I can help with that.” She said eyeing Ethan up and down in his compromising position. Ethan took it as the offer that it was. “Yes please.” He breathed out, quite in his shock at being discovered. She took up position behind him, her front pressed into his back, her arms wrapped around him as they kneaded at his cock. Ethan continued riding the dildo as she stroked his cock. Her breath was hot in his ear as she whispered to him. “I was watching you for a while baby boy.” She let her words sink in as Ethan gasped in front of her, the blush on his cheeks deepening. “You’re such a desperate little thing, having me help finish you off.” She pumped her hand harder at that, lightly squeezing him, Ethan whined. “Why don’t you cum for me huh? I’m sure you would love too like the little slut you are.” She pumped her hand faster, overwhelming the boy as he came with a high keening sound. His hot seed spilled all over her hand, as Ethan slumped forwards her hand trapped beneath him.  
She slipped her hand out from beneath him, she brought it close to his face. “Well? Aren’t you going to clean up your mess?” Ethan, still panting from his orgasm lifted his head up and dutifully licked his cum off her fingers. He sucked and licked her fingers and hand until they were spotless, getting his mess smeared on his cheeks, nose, and mouth. The white milky color an almost harsh contrast to his blushing cheeks. “Good boy.” She praised as she grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and gently wiped his face off.

Later that night with Ethan curled up around her Sally had but one thought, a peeping tom had its benefits.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment :-)


End file.
